


run your fingers (over the cracks)

by passeridae



Series: Useless Porn Snippets [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Body Horror, Breathplay, M/M, Nanites, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-07-24 16:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passeridae/pseuds/passeridae
Summary: The nanites writhe and bite into his skin, settling heavy at his wrists and knees, rolling him onto his back. He keeps his muscles lax, lets Gabriel manoeuvre him like a doll. A tendril of blackness strokes his temple in thanks, a gentle counterpoint to the rough handling of his limbs. When Gabriel’s lost human form like he has now, body heat is the best nourishment.





	run your fingers (over the cracks)

Jack wakes to the shivery sensation of nanites swarming across his skin.

“Gabe?” he mutters, yawning, eyes still closed,”I thought you were going to be gone for another few days.” They’d been working together for almost a year now, and the sensation of Gabe’s nanites on him had gone from being horrifyingly skin crawling to almost comforting. A slight sapping of heat, and the heaviness of a weighted blanket curled tight across his skin. He remains still under Gabriel’s weight, remembering just in time how movement feels like dragging his limbs through honey, and hurts deep in the marrow of his bones when he’s covered like this. “Gabe?” he asks again.

“Hungry,” is the sole response that echoes through his head, staticky with feedback and setting his teeth to ache. The nanites writhe and bite into his skin, settling heavy at his wrists and knees, rolling him onto his back. He keeps his muscles lax, lets Gabriel manoeuvre him like a doll. A tendril of blackness strokes his temple in thanks, a gentle counterpoint to the rough handling of his limbs. When Gabriel’s lost human form like he has now, body heat is the best nourishment. Sucking all the heat from a body works fastest, of course, leading to the stone-cold corpses he leaves behind. However, he can also siphon heat slowly, as they’ve discovered, and leave the body alive at the end. Siphon from Jack at least, they’re yet to try on an unenhanced human.

“Jaaack,” Gabriel rasps from inside his skin, rumbling through his neck and down his spine in a shiver. The nanites are trembling against him, held back by only the thinnest of threads. He must have expended nearly all his energy to get back to the safehouse. Jack will have to ask what happened, afterwards.

“Take what you need, Gabe,” Jack urges, body still immobile, but eyes now open. He’d gone to bed in nothing more than a pair of loose pants, and is clearly able to see the uncertain undulation the nanites make, as well as feel it skitter across his skin. “I trust you.” There is another moment of hesitance, before the entire swarm begins to move at once. Jack’s arms are hitched up over his head and pressed against the headboard above him, the swarm forms an uncountable quantity of hands, stroking over his chest, down his sides, up his neck, simultaneously.

He gasps, always unprepared for the initial intensity of sensation, and the reflexive tug at his wrists causes a deep pain to spread down his arms and nestle in his shoulders. His eyelids flutter at the mixed sensations, while his breathing picks up pace — he can almost feel the nanites gobbling up the excess warmth he is starting to produce. Of all the ways they tried to replenish Gabriel’s energy, of course this would be the fastest. On the plus side, it’s done wonders for their relationship.

The hands continue their petting, coyly sliding under the hem of Jack’s pants, up his throat as he swallows sharply. One of them stops on his throat, and at his nod, starts to press down on his carotids. Jack’s cheeks, then the rest of his face, begin to pinken, as filaments of black curl up over his chin and around his mouth to straddle the bridge of his nose. His eyelids flutter and close while his vision goes from spinning to blotched with blackness. The pressure in his skull builds and builds until — he gasps as the hand releases its hold. His head spins and his muscles fall loose and soft. The feeling of blood returning is euphoric, white sparkles blooming behind his eyelids. He can feel the heat across his cheeks, even as the nanites eat it as fast as possible.

Gabriel’s movements pick up speed as the heat energises him. More hands venture below the waistband of his pants, pet down his thighs and across his hips. “So warm,” Gabriel mutters against his throat, manifesting enough of vocal cords and lungs to say it outside of Jack’s body, even if the voice produced sounds like it’s been shredded by a combine harvester.

Hands skate down Jack’s back, press into the divots at the base of his spine in little whorls. He twitches his shoulders and whines when the pain in the joints increases. Gabriel has enough of himself back to snort at this, at least seven hands moving to trace over the muscles in Jack’s shoulders in a tease that eventually breaks his control. He jerks his arms with far more force, fails to move an inch with the nanites still threaded through his muscles, and keens at the pain that spirals down the limbs to add to the knot of arousal in his abdomen. The hands caressing him begin to dig their nails into his skin at irregular intervals, keeping his heat production steady as he recovers from the sharp burst of pain that still has him panting for breath.

“Gabe, please,” he all but begs an indeterminate time later, muscle twitches causing sparkles of pain to skitter across his body even as the hands’ stroking continues.

“Patience, Jack,” Gabriel tells him, head now fully present and tucked against Jack’s neck, pressing kisses and bites to his throat and clavicles, “You know you have to wait until I have enough energy from you before I can stop teasing.”


End file.
